


Not everything is as it seems.

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Orgasms, Parker Luck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Peter gets called to go 'comfort', 'Susan' Richards. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Susan Storm, Peter Parker/Valeria Richards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Not everything is as it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Peter arrives at the Baxter Building curious as to why Sue called him.

“Hey, Sue what did need me for? And where is everyone else?”

“Un-Uhh Hey, Peter. I just need you right now.” Sue starts to cry.

Peter embraces her. “Sue, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?” Peter hates to see someone as beautiful as Susan Richards cry.

“Reed went with Johnny to a strip club after finding out there was gonna be a stripper wearing a microscope mask. Ben took Franklin to see the new “Scary Movie”. And Valeria is at Doom’s place building a holographic device.”

“Those two fill me with pride. It’s hard to believe that Franklin is 20 and Val is 17. They grow up so fast.”

Sue leads Peter to her bedroom. “Peter, can you please help me get off? If Reed is gonna ignore his family and only leave his lab for missions and microscopes, then he doesn’t deserve to be waited on.”

Peter knows that he shouldn’t sleep with ANY man’s wife even someone like Reed, but those eyes keep him from leaving.

“Please.”

This is what broke Peter and he kisses Sue on the lips with all the passion he has kept hidden for the woman over the years.

“Mmmhm, Sue.” Parker moans out the woman’s name after they separate for air.

Peter starts to feel up the married woman’s body by groping her breast and squeezing her shapely ass. 

Sue and Peter start to strip the other of all their clothes. Sue is completely naked so Peter decides to eat her out.

As Peter munches on the tight pussy he also fingers her until she releases her juices on his face.

“Mmm, tasty.” Peter seductively licks his fingers, which makes Sue blush at how hot the man is.

“I need you inside of me now.”

Peter grips his underwear’s waistband and pulls it down slowly.

Sue is completely mesmerized by how much cock there is, making her extremely horny.

Peter places his huge cock at Sue’s entrance. Sue is honestly terrified at the thought that logically this hunk of meat shouldn’t fit inside.

“You sure about this Sue?” Peter asks as a formality.

The woman can only nod her head at the man ready for what comes next.

Peter slowly pushes his way through the surprisingly tight pussy for someone who gave birth to two children.

Peter eventually picks up the pace while fucking her and doesn’t stop kissing and groping her all over to show he thinks of her as his goddess.

“Sue, I’m getting close.”

Sue wraps her legs around Peter to prevent him from pulling out. 

“Inside me!”

“I love you, Sue!”

“I love you too, Peter!”

After they both announce their love for each other they both orgasm together.

Peter still thrust gently in Sue, to make sure all his cum is out. After his last spurt of Spider-Jizz is shot into her, then he very slowly pulls out.

Normally, Peter would not stop until his partner was fully coated in his seed and was full in all their holes. The reason why he needed to stop so early was that if he didn’t, then he would fuck her into tomorrow morning. The issue is that Peter promised Wade eight months ago that they would go to Russia to steal some tanks and race each other. 

While Peter doesn’t want to steal anything, especially from the Russians, if he didn’t agree Wade would have stolen the Statue of Liberty. So Peter needs to get sleep tonight to deal with Wade in the morning.

“Sue, I have to deal with Deadpool tomorrow, so I need to go and prepare myself. Is it alright if I go now?”

“Okay, but promise you’ll make it up to me when you’re done.”

“I promise, Sue.” 

Peter puts on his suit and starts to swing away.

After Spider-Man leaves, Sue presses a button on a device located behind her ear. Sue is shown to have been Valeria Richards the whole time.

“Soon Peter you will no longer be my Uncle. No instead you will be my husband.” The little genius rubs her belly that is stuffed with the seed of the man she fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Peter had no idea it was Valeria.


End file.
